mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thunderbirds101
THIS IS WEEGEETANGER88, IF YOU DON'T PAY MY RANSOM OF 21 QUADRILLION DOLLARS, I WILL UNLEASH AN ATTACK AGAINST THE THUNDERBIRDS101 SPACE STATION. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No Thanks. The Really Sucky Virus will ATTACK YOU! Thunderbirds101 21:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Thunderbirds101 hahahahahahahahaha. i am invincible!--Emergencyranger88tv 19:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Watch my Sam vids! :) Thunderbirds 101. I got inspired by your vids to make my Microsoft Sam reads computer errors vids. Okay, here is some simple instructions on how get to them. Search "Microsoft Sam reads computer errors" (Google is your friend) and look for videos from Metacafe and then enjoy my Microsoft Sam vids. Moar will be comming soon. BTW: Please tell me what you thought of them on my talk page. Enjoy. Flyingporker 17:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I'll have a look at them in a bit. Thunderbirds101 21:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Thunderbirds101 Oh and BTW. I would really like you to use The Diarrhea virus in your next Microsoft Sam video. I don't mind you using my Ideas. Flyingporker 11:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Please note, that Flyingporker is now known as Allertor and Thunderbolt Rules. Allertor and Thunderbolt Rules 18:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Just a question on the pages... I was wondering if there was a way to make certain pages only editable by registered users, as I am obviously rather concerned about pages getting vandalised. Write back on my talk page to reply. Thanks! --Akriloth2160 20:30, November 5, 2009 (UTC) My above message updated I just need this page protecting. It would also be a good idea to protect the pages on the users. Thanks. --Akriloth2160 22:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) can you delete the following Link? http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Microsoft_Sam (Emergencyranger88tv 23:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC)) Sup Brahh DUUUUUDE. Can u gimme some idears for a TTS vid? --Ventures58 05:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I burnt your IWAY cookies. Lol. :3 Sereniama btw. Howiter1 - Ultra Pleasantview/Sunset Valley fan. 23:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT I NEED HELP MAYDAY ON THE MAIN PAGE! TRYING TO MAKE IT LOOK BETTER BUT I CANT MAKE IT LOOK GOOD! PENGUINS! LOL! I just LOVE it when Sam has seizures. I am a huge fan of yours on YouTube and your videos are so funnier than anyone elses. Oh No, It's a ROFLCOPTER! Soi soi soi soi soi soi............ TTS VIDEO By the way, how do you make a TTS video. I only have WMM. I'm probably eons late...but since you did not specify who you are, I'll just be clear to anyone who reads this. Windows Movie Maker is not enough to make a TTS video. You will need: *A video editing program (like Windows Movie Maker, Sony Vegas, etc.) *Speakonia That's it. And please people...IDENTIFY WHO YOU ARE!! Thunderbirds101 01:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wassup Yo dude! :D "Superhero? More like Super ZERO!" ^_^ XtranormalGeek 00:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) All About Batman TB101, can I use All About Batman for TTS Wiki? Watch my Microsoft Sam Videos. Can you please watch my Microsoft Sam Videos!! I will give you 99,999,999,999 IWAY cookies if you do! XDDDDDDDDD soi soi soiThewarragulman 05:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Bendyournoodle here I prefer not to have a username, thank you very much. I'd rather stay anonymous. Thanks much. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MICROSOFT SAM PAGE IS FUCKED UP!!! MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY. a note. Done editing the What The F**** virus. (can not edit title it would be nise if some one told me how) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Error Idea Gimme an Idea for a error PLZ. Capa881 Sound Clip Hey do you know where to get that famous diarrhea dump sound clip from? Amped0808 03:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Shingen is one fo Microsoft Sam's antagonists Microsoft Shingen is added to that list! I made his story, his transformations and everything! Eagle7619 aka God7619Gryphon Thanks Thanks for Shoving a Message on my Talk Page Also EnSWA The SWA Sauce @ http://WindowsFunnyErrors.blip.tv/ ~WindowseXPNT2010 16:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC)WindowsNT2010 (AKA antivirushelp) Updated The Weegee Page i had to update that page ~WindowseXPNT2010 07:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC)